1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction components, and particularly to precast I-beam concrete panels used to build concrete floors or concrete foundations from modular components with reduced labor and costs and substantial savings of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In building construction, many buildings have a foundation formed from concrete slabs, on which a subfloor of wood is laid, Other buildings may have a concrete floor, e.g., a basement floor, or a concrete floor that supports metal-reinforced concrete walls, such as the types of building described in my co-pending patent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/663,665, filed Mar. 20, 2015 and entitled “Metal Reinforced Concrete Beam and Metal Reinforced Buildings Incorporating Such Beams.” In either case, such concrete foundations or concrete floors are usually made by casting concrete into concrete forms either directly on the ground or supported on piers, finishing the concrete with screeds or the like, and waiting for the concrete to cure. The concrete foundation or floors may be reinforced by some form of rebar, such as bolsters, chairs, etc. The process of laying the concrete foundations and floors by traditional methods is labor intensive and time-consuming.
Thus, precast I-beam concrete panels solving the aforementioned problems are desired.